Stray
by peterbloomfield
Summary: Race and Mush find an injured boy on the streets and take him in. This is his story. Please review!DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES
1. Chapter 1

Race walked down the road, taking a long drag on his cigarette. It had been a long day with a crappy headline and he'd just finished selling his last pap to a guy in a bar. He sighed and flicked the butt away, continuing to stride down the road. It was a beautiful night but lighter than most. New York was rarely dark, even at night. Race glances at the moon and smiled. Then, he tripped over something and almost fell. He heard a low moan and a whimper. Race turned around and saw a curled up figure on the ground, clutching his side. He smirked a little and stood over him.

"Well what do we have here?" he said and crouched down in front of him. "Whoa, what happened to you?" he asked and saw that his clothes were torn and he was bleeding intensely. The dark-haired boy moaned and rolled over a little.

"We need to get you outta here," Race said and looked him over. He could only be thirteen at the oldest and he had a black eye, cut lip, a gash going down his right cheek, a gouge from his left shoulder, and a long, deep, cut going clear from his right armpit to his waist that he was clutching. Race looked around for help. He saw Mush, another newsie, across the street and yelled to him. "Hey Mush gimme a hand!" Mush ran across the road.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"I found dis kid in the road and lookat 'im," Mush examined the boy on the ground. He watched as the boy rolled over and looked up at them. He seemed to whimper a little and try to retreat.

"Well wad do ya wana do wit' the kid?"

"I dunno, but let's get 'im back to da lodgin' house," Mush nodded and the helped the kid up. He leaned against them and they got him to the house. They dropped him between their bunks and a few other newsies gathered round.

"What happened?"

"Who's he?"

"You soaked 'im?"

"Where ya ben?"

"Whats up wit da kid?"

Race got a little frustrated and yelled. "Just shut up for a minute an' maybe we can figure sumthin out!" Everyone got quiet and looked at the boy. Race turned around. Mush had him leaning against the wall but sitting down still.

"Was ya name kid?" Race asked, crouching down to eye level with him. The boy winced and one or another of his wounds.

"should we fix 'im up or sumthin? Mush asked. Race shrugged.

"If ya know how," he said sarcastically. Nobody there was a doctor so the kid really had no chance. Race looked around at the other newsies and they each shook their heads. "Well dat leaves me an' Mush," he said and turned to Mush who was scratching his head.

"Les get started," Mush said in a sarcastic eagerness. He walked over with an unusual overconfidence. Race just stood back and watched for a few minutes as Mush ripped the boys shirt into strips and tied them around his side to stop the bleeding. Then he tied another strip around the boys arm for another cut.

Mush stepped back and looked at Race for acknowledgment. Race just smiled a little and nodded.

"Das all I can do. Now we jus need to talk to 'im," Race nodded and they walked over to the boy.

"Where'd ya learn to do dat stuff anyway?" Race asked.

"I saw…um…dis goil helping a guy that was mugged…" Mush replied. They turned to the injured boy.

"Was ya name kid?" Race asked again. The boy whimpered and Mush reached out and wiped some blood off his forehead. He flinched as Mush's fingers made contact.

"Mush! You guna scare da kid at death before we can ask 'im anything'!" Race said somewhat scolding.

"Sorry," he said.

"You try askin 'im sumthin cuz he wont say nutin to me," Race spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Fine!" Mush sighed and turned to the boy who's eye looked at him fearfully. He patted the boys shoulder. "Tell me yor name kid," he said. The boy seemed to be struggling for a minute and his big black eye closed for a split second, but it shot back open.

"M-m-max," the boy whispered. "P-please! I-I'm real sorry! P-p-please d-don't hurt me! I-I'll do anything!"

"Whoa boy!" Mush stopped him before he could go on. "We ain't guna hurt ya. We'r tryin' to help. So…Max?" the boy nodded and his black hair bounced a little. "You can stay the night here," Mush said and Max sighed relief.

"Thank you sir," Max whispered.

"It's Mush," Mush replied.

"But tomorra you gotta sell da paper with da rest of us. Four cents a night at stay here," Race said. Max nodded. "An' I'm Race. Now you gotta get some sleep Max,"

"We'll see ya tomorra mornin" Mush said and watched as Max slumped a little and closed his eye. His breathing became at ease and his chest moved rhythmically.

"We betta get some shut-eye too," Race stated plainly and started off to bed.

"But Race! Wat are we guna do wit dis kid?" Mush had stood with Race and noticed most of the others were asleep.

"He'll be a newsie like us," Race spoke in an over-obvious tone. "He'll figure out how at take care of himself," Mush nodded a little.

"I'll show 'im how at sell paps then he'll be off I guess…" it didn't seem that hard.

"See Mush? That simple! Now lemme sleep!" He climbed into his bunk and Mush got into his. Max lay on the floor between them. Mush looked at Max and saw him in the moonlight.

Mush thought. _I wana help 'im out more but how? _He thought for a minute or so then something came to him. _I'll take 'im under my wing! Like, be 'is role model or sumthin! Yeah! An' maybe when e get's olda he'll look up ta me! _Mush enjoyed the thought and almost fell asleep with it running through his head. Then something else hit him. _We need to give this kid a real name_… 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose through the misty clouds the next morning and if any of the newsies had been up they would have thought it was beautiful. But they were all sleeping still. Most of the time they tried to get as much sleep as they could because the work days were long and walking all over New York got tiring. So they all lay in their beds sound asleep. The owner of the Lodging House, Mr.Kloppman, would be coming in to wake them up in fifteen minutes. But one of them stirred.

Mush rolled over on his side and groaned a little. He was dreaming. In the dream he was under water, swimming. He was holding his breath and it was getting harder and harder. Mush tried to take a breath but choked on water. He sat up and gasped but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. A minute later he slowed his breathing and stretched a little. Mush took a step off the bed and stopped, looking down.

He had forgotten about the boy they'd helped last night. Max. Mush was careful to step over him and walk to the window. He opened it and leaned out, taking a big whiff of the fresh morning air. It felt good to breath in the cool air and just relax before selling the paper for the day.

Somebody yawned and Mush turned around. Max had rolled over and was holding his shoulder. He opened his eyes lazily and started to get up. He put the bandaged arm on the ground and started to push up. Mush walked over. The boy was standing but leaning against the wall.

"I dunno if your ready ta stand yet," he said as Max's legs gave way and he slowly sank back to the floor. Mush smirked a little as Max tried to stand again. He just wouldn't give up. "Your guna hurt yaself," Mush warned and Max sighed, clearly showing surrender.

"I'm sorry," Max said. "I dint mean to take up ya time…" he hung his head.

"It's fine," Mush sat on his bed and rubbed Max's head. "If we hadn't helped ya you coulda' died!" Max looked at him and smiled just a little.

"Thanks,"

"No problem!" There was a slight silence. _Wonder who did dat to da kid anyhow,_ Mush thought and decided to ask. They would've asked the night before but it was already late and he had looked like he needed sleep. Now seemed like an ok time to ask questions; while everyone else was sleeping and it was quiet enough for Max so he wouldn't be scared out of his wits.

"Hey Max," he looked up from his scarred hand and into Mush's eyes. Max's big black eye reminded Mush of a puppy's eyes. So scared, innocent, lost, hurt. Then he remembered the question. "Who did dat to ya?" he gestured towards Max's eye.

Max hesitated and looked away for a minute. He was quiet and didn't know if he should trust Mush and Race or not. For five years he didn't know if he could trust anybody so he didn't. But Mush and Race seemed nice enough, they'd helped him.

"I-it was…" Max hesitated and seemed pained just thinking about it, let alone talking about it. "These guys…in dis alley," he looked up at Mush. "dey asked me where I was goin' and I jus backed up but dey had me down in a minute and mugged me," he looked close to tears. "Dere was six of 'em…but it felt like ten," the last remark sent chills down Mush's spine.

"What's dey look like?" Mush asked. Max shrugged.

"I dunno, I was focused on fightin' em off," Max looked down again. "But…" he bit his lip and stopped. Mush looked him up and down for a minute. He could only be ten at the most and kinda scrawny. Max looked like he hadn't eaten in days and, to be truthful, he hadn't.

"What was ya guna say?" Mush asked softly. Max shook his head. "C'mon, tell me!" Mush said kidding. Max shook his head but felt like he should tell.

"I-I…" he stopped again. "I ben through wos" Mush frowned a little. How could he have been through worse? He'd been near death last night! Who could do such a thing and to a little kid? Mush was angry at whatever person could cause such an innocent kid so much pain.

"Who did it?" Mush asked sincerely.

"M-m-m' dad…" there was a silence. _His dad?_

"Didya run away?" Max nodded.

"Dats how I gots here," another silence. There wasn't much else to ask.

"Think you can walk now?" Max nodded and leaned against the wall for support. He walked a little shaky and with a limp. But he was fine after walking up and down the room for a minute or so with Mush helping him along every now and then.

"Ya wana get sumtin ta eat?" Max nodded vigorously and his eyes widened. He was starving. So Mush helped him down the steps and he walked out the door to the street. Max followed as Mush led him to the market place and only a few stores were open.

"Ya got any money?" Mush asked and Max hesitated.

"Jus a lil," Max responded and leaned against a building.

"So…" Mush waited. Max motioned for him to follow and led him down a couple back-alleys with a lot of homeless and scary-looking people. Max limped down an alley no one was in and looked around. Nobody was around so he pulled a brick out of the wall. It was hollow inside and Max reached inside. When his hand came back out he was holding a small bag, Max jammed it in his pocket.

"We gotta get outta here," he said replacing the brick. A few minutes later they were back in the marketplace and Max opened the bag. There was only ten dollars inside but a couple other things; a pocket-watch, a small blade, a silver chain. Max pulled out the money and book the bag back in his pocket. Mush showed him a store and Max bought two biscuits and an apple. He ate them quickly and was soon gnawing on the core. Mush looked at the clock-tower.

"C'mon Max it's time to woik," Mush began walking with Max close behind. They quickly arrived at the Distribution Office and some of the newsies were already starting a line. Mush pulled Max behind him and they got close to the front of line.

"Ay Mush!" Race was walking towards them with a few other guys. "you get that kid some grub?" Race asked concerned.

"Don worry he's fine," Mush replied and Max looked around nervously. "Max," he looked at Mush who was slightly taller than him but lighter skinned. "Dis is Jack, Spot, Snipe, Kid Blink, and Boots," Mush pointed from one to the other and Max placed the faces with the names in his memory.

Jack was taller than the others with messy brown hair and sparkling green eye, Spot was a little shorter with slick, black hair and icy blue eyes, Snipe was younger with brown, curly hair and hazel eyes, Kid Blink had an eye patch, blond hair and soft blue eyes, Boots was black and same age as Snipe with black hair and brown eyes. Max quickly memorized them all and looked down. He never was good around strangers.

They talked as they waited to get their papers from 'Mr.Weasel' who, by the way they discussed him, wasn't very nice and was the man that gave them their papers. So the others talked about girls they'd met and fights they'd seen and things that had happened the day before. But Max just leaned against the wall and listened quietly. Finally Mush was at the front of the line. Jack and Race had already got their paps and were reading through it.

"I'll take fifty taday weasel," Mush said happily and handed him some money.

"Ya see Max?" Snipe asked. "You buy 'em for a penny for two and you sell 'em for a penny each. Get it?" Max nodded. "You's awfly quiet ya know dat?" Snipe asked. Max hung his head a little. "You's nex!" Snipe patted him on the back and pushed him towards the counter. Max looked up and saw Mr.Weasel looking back at hi through a wall of bars.

"Ah! A new one!" Weasel exclaimed and two boys behind him grimaced evily. "So what'll it be?" he asked condescendingly.

"Thirty paps," Max said quietly and handed over fifteen cents. Weasel smiled and took the money while one of the other boys handed him his papers. Max quickly left and sat by Jack, Race, Mush, and Kid Blink. They looked through their papers slowly and Max did the same. After a couple more people finished Mush stood and started towards the gate. He motioned for Max who stood and followed him.

"Later Mush!" Race called and a couple others said bye. Mush turned down a block and then started to explain to people.

"I usually sells my paps at da harbor or jus on da street," Mush explained and Max listened intently. "Jus call out headlines and wit a little bit of lies people'll buy,"

"What kinda lies?" Max asked.

"Jus somtin simple like people dyin' or a panic or somtin like dat. See?" Max nodded. Now go on an' I'll watch ya for a minute," Mush leaned against a wall with his paps under his arm and watched as Max crossed the road and began selling his paps.

"PEOPLE KILLED IN WILDIFIRE!!!" he yelled and a couple of people bought some. "WOMAN ACCUSED OF BEING MANIAC!!!" a few more bought and Max took their money shyly. He continued yelling and Mush walked over to him.

"Good job kid," he said and ruffled Max's hair. Max smiled and was happy that Mush was proud of him. "Jus' keep doin' dat til you ain't got no paps," Max nodded. "Well I'm off to da harbor now, you jus keep up da good woik. Meet us at Tibby's Diner down that away!" Mush pointed and Max watched him as he left. Mush was his new idol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing you guys.**

**And to answer your question Pasionate Fire, Spot isn't in Brooklyn yet because he's a little younger here.**

Max kept selling his paps and he was almost finished. It was a few minutes after noon and the sun was high in the sky. He was coming down a sidewalk to cross a road but didn't see another boy running down the other side of the corner. They collided at full speed and both fell to the ground. Papers went flying everywhere and they both started to pick them up.

"I'm sorry," Max said quietly.

"Stop him!" an older voice called from a block back. They looked up and the old man was pointing towards them. Max looked at the boy and he smirked a little. He showed Max a couple biscuits and blushed. He'd stolen them. Max had seen him on the street before and knew he was a prig. A thief, pit-pocket, cat-burglar, peddlar, whatever they called it.

"Stop them!" the old man called again and Max gasped. A few men from a nearby diner were running at them now.

"C'mon!" the boy grabbed Max by the arm and pulled him down the street. He laughed as he dodged a couple of people. The old man continued chasing them and yelling. After two minutes he gave up and began walking back to wherever he had been before. There was no possible way he could keep up with Max and the other boy much longer.

The other boy pulled Max down an alley, laughing the whole time, and sat on a crate. He threw Max a biscuit and took a bite of his own.

"Wufnt da fun?" he asked with his mouth full. Max nodded a little and took a bite of his own biscuit. "dat old man could neva keep up wit us!" he said jollily, laughing again.

"Why was he chasin' ya?" Max asked and got a smile in return.

"I lifted 'is watch!" the boy pulled a gold pocket watch and chain from his jacket pocket. Max saw a gleam in his almost lime-green eyes. "I sells stuff like dis in da black maket," he stated. "Whatdya do for a livin?"

"I's a newsie," Max said.

"Watcha name?" the boy asked brushing some long, black hair out of his eyes.

"Max,"

"I's Frankie but dey calls me Price" he shook Max's hand and stood. "You got all ya paps?" Max quickly counted and nodded. "Good cuz I's sorry for knockin' ya down, we square?" Max nodded again. "Well I guess I'll see ya round! I'll give ya this if ya keep ya mouth shut bout meetin' me!" He threw Max a silver dollar and stood. Then Price waved and started down the alley. "You ever wana talk you can find me at da bar or here," Max watched as Price rounded the corner and was gone. He stood up and walked back out into the street. He sold a couple more paps and started towards the spot he'd been before.

"NEW YORK THREATENED BY BOMB!" Max yelled and sold a few. Really a boy had threatened his friend at school but that wasn't interesting.

"Hey!" Max spun around and saw the old man from earlier running towards him. "Stop him!" a nearby police officer turned and glared at Max. He dropped his last two paps and ran. He began to run down the road that Mush said Tibby's was on. He turned a few roads and never stopped. He looked back to see if he'd lost them and ran into somebody. Max fell to the ground and winced, he'd landed on his side. His left arm clutched his side and he tried to stand.

"Max?" the voice was familiar. It was Mush. "What happened?" he pulled Max to his feet and helped him lean against the wall.

"Cops," Max gasped. Mush looked around.

"The cops were chasin ya?" Max nodded. "Why? You steal sumtin?" Max could hear the scolding in Mush's voice and hung his head. "What'd ya do?"

Max thought about it for a minute. Price had told him not to tell and even paid him. But he could never lie to Mush, ever.

"Friend…stole some food," Max said slowly as his breathing came back to normal.

"You met 'im before?" Max shook his head again. Mush looked around. "Well we beta get goin' befo da cops find ya," Max followed him into Tibby's and saw a lot of the other newsies.

"Hey Mush!" Kid Blink called. "Where ya ben?" Mush smiled a little.

"I met dis goil," he said smugly. "Real nice lookin' and she says I was cute," Blink laughed and another newsie joined in.

"Don't dey all?" that made more laughs.

"Ay Max," Race was waving him over. Max walked over to his table and looked around. There were a couple other newsies at the table including Jack, Spot, and Boots. "So how was da foist business day?"

"Was alright," Max mumbled.

"Sell all ya paps?" Max nodded. "Get in any trouble?" Max hesitated. Races gaze hardened a little. "Well…" he just couldn't lie to Race. Max couldn't lie to nobody, especially when they looked at him like _that_. That look that looked like they were somewhat disappointed with you and somewhat angry.

"I…met dis guy…we had ta run from da cops…" Race looked at him in a way that told him to go on. "He stole an ol' guys pocket watch…"

"Das it?" Race asked and Max nodded eagerly. "Well don go near 'im tomorra. Get a new sellin' spot or whateva you gota do jus don get in no more trouble. Ya hear?" Max nodded and Race patted his cheek. "Good boy! Now you want sumtin ta eat?" Max nodded and pulled out a few coins and ordered some chicken.

He sat down with the plate and began taking huge bites. Race and the others watched as he ate a wing and a leg in less than five minutes.

"Careful Max or ya guna kill yaself," Spot laughed as Max gnawed on the bone, trying to get every little piece of meat.

"Das da bone Max, only dogs eat dose," Jack said pulling it out of his mouth and the others laughed. "You eat like you haven't in years,"

A bell jingled and everyone turned to see a girl walking into the diner. She had on a nice green dress and her hair was back in a ponytail. Most of the newsies were quiet but some were whispering and snickering. Not a lot of 'high-class' people came to Tibby's. Usually it was just the newsies and a few older people.

"Check her out!" Race whispered excitedly and chortled.

"Ask her out Race!" Jack said daringly. Race looked at him and smiled, trying not to blush.

"No way! You!"

"Whas wrong Race? Scared of a whitle goil?" Spot said and the others laughed.

"I aint scared o' nutin!" Race stated boldly. "An' I will ask 'er out!" Race stood and everyone turned to see what was happenin'. The girl sat at a table by herself on the other end of the diner. Race smiled and slowly approached. He quickened his pace and was only two tables away when another person slid into the chair across from her. It was Mush.

"Hello! I's Mush and I was wonderin' if I could getcha sumtin ta eat," Race gaped and turned back to a table of hysterical newsies. He sat down and blushed a little.

"Darn Mush!" he said and looked as Mush and the girl got into a conversation. Max looked over at Mush and smiled. _Smooth_ he thought.

"So wada you guys wana do?" Jack asked and looked around the table. "Got any ideas?"

"There's some gamblin goin' on down in Queens," Race said eagerly.

"You's always gamblin!" Spot said. "But deres a coupla scabs that 'ave been outta line da past week. I wana soak 'em!" A few others agreed.

"What da _you_ wana do Max?" Jack asked, clearly bored. Max thought.

"He still needs a name!" one newsie called from a side table and a few others yelled in agreement.

"What should ya name be?" Spot examined Max and leaned back in his chair. Max, with big black eyes and scruffy black hair. Earlier Spot'd told one of his Brooklyn friends and they'd said he sounded like someone had hurt him and now he was scared out of his wits.

"Max we're goin'!" Max felt someone grab his arm and pull him out the door. A few newsies waved but most just ignored them. Max looked and saw that it was Mush pulling him. He pushed Max against a wall and started talking fast. He was talking about cops, spies, stealing money, stealing, fights, stealing, strangers, and stealing. But he was talking so fast Max couldn't make a head or tail of it.

"Mush I don't understand," Max said.

"Did dat kid you told me bout give you any money?" Max nodded. "Give it ta me," Max pulled the silver dollar out of his pocket and handed it to Mush before hanging his head.

"Ders rumors bout people comin to da lodgin house tomorra to check out da newsies. If someone finds out you did sumtin bad you might get jailed. See?" Max nodded. "Jus be careful tomorra! Don get in no trouble and try to stick close. If dat kid comes up ta ya just ignore 'im, savvy?" Max nodded again. "and don get in no fights!" Mush finished and Max nodded. Mush eased up on Max's shoulder he had been using to pin him to the wall.

"Yes sir," Max said quietly.

"Hey Max!" Snipe was running down the road towards them. Mush jammed his hands in his pockets and just stood there for a while. Snipe finally reached them, breathing heavily. "I jus hoid bout dis circus comin' ta town fo da week! Deres guna be animals and those people on the ropes and a magic show! We need ta get tickets though and dere fifty cents! C'mon les buy tickets today so we can go Sataday! Can ya come? Huh?" Snipe said excitedly. Max had never been to a circus and it looked fun. He turned to Mush for approval and got a nod in return.

"I'll go wit you guys," Mush said and Snipe jumped in happiness.

"Kay! Wana buy ya tickets now? If we buy 'em now it's beta cuz dey might be sold out by Sataday!" Snipe said.

"Les buy 'em now!" Mush said and Snipe laughed as they started down the road. Snipe showed them the way and they talked as they walked. They talked about the different animals they wanted to see and they argued about what the people on the ropes were called and laughed at what they thought the clowns would do. When they got to the place to buy tickets they saw a huge red and yellow striped tent being set up.

"We want three tickets!" Snipe said and handed the man two quarters.

"Make it four!" Mush said loudly and slid two quarters, three dimes, and four nickels across the table. Max fished around in his pocket till he found a quarter and a dime. The man gave them their tickets. Each was about seven inches long, brightly colored, somewhat tattered, and unique. They each examined them.

"Mines got an elephant wit a lady on top!" Snipe laughed and showed the others.

"Ay look at dis! It's a lion jumpin' trew a fire-ring!" Mush said happily.

"Wat did you get Max?" Snipe said and Max showed him. It was two people flying through the air towards each other, both in a brightly colored costume.

"Wow! Das nice!" Snipe said. "So we'll come ova here sataday night, around eight, ta get in early. Kay?"

"Ok Snipe! Now we guna get back ta Tibby's," Mush said and Max followed.

"Bye!" Snipe called.

They got back to Tibbys and most of the other newsies had left. The girl in the green dress was still at the table and Mush sat down next to her. He reached across the table with a closed hand and she reached out. He dropped something into her palm and she smiled. Max saw her mouth 'thank you' and Mush stand up to leave.

"Whad ya give her?" Max asked.

"Dat money," Max tilted his head, confused. "Dat kid dat gave it to ya stole it from er," Max thought about that. It made sense that Price had stolen it but he'd never thought it could be a person he'd ever meet. "And I gave er a ticket to da circus. She's guna go wit us," Max smiled and remembered Blink saying something about girls thinking he was cute.

They walked around town until it was dark then they started back for the lodging house. They gave Mr.Kloppman four cents and headed upstairs to the bunkroom. Most of the others were there.

"Ay Mush! Ay Max!" Race greeted them. "I won five bucks in a game o' poker! Pretty nice huh?" Mush laughed. He talked with Race about the headline and gambling. Max wandered over to a bunk where Jack and Spot had a heated conversation about Pulitzer being a total jerk. Spot and Jack could swear awfully bad when they wanted to and Pulitzer just got them riled up. Max sat on the bunk opposite and listened before Spot turned to him.

"You don need to be listenin' ta dis trash. Ya hear kid?" Max nodded and walked back to Race and Mush. They were getting bored with the current topic and were quiet for a minute. Race looked Max up and down.

"You wana sit down?" he asked and Max sat on the bunk next to Mush. Race looked him over again. "You need a real name," he said smiling and seemed to think it over. He rubbed his chin and got a gleam in his eye.

"You remind me of a puppy!" Snipe said from the bunk above them and rustled Max's head. "A little black puppy!" Snipe was younger and smaller than Max but everyone agreed with the fact.

"So is dat what we guna call ya?" Race asked. "Pup?" A few others had circled around and were trying to come up with their own names. But Pup seemed to be the only thing that fit. So it was unofficially announced. Pup. That was Max's new name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's the next chapter. So sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's kinda longer than the others. Thanks for the reviews!**

Sleep hadn't come to Max as easily as it had the previous night, it usually didn't. _Only when you're in pain ya can rest, oderwise you gotta keep movin'. _Max thought about the quote and one his friends that had said it from a long time ago. He remembered asking why and then the answer came. _Cause if ya stand still you die. _Max had understood what he meant. He had been one of Max's best friends back in The Bronx.

"Ay Pup!" Race said, using Max's 'new name'. "Close ya eyes and get some sleep!" he whispered annoyed as Max shifted for the millionth time. He still slept on the floor between Mush and Race's bunks. They'd given him a pillow but he didn't need much else, especially in the hot summer night.

Mush had fallen asleep pretty quickly and was sound asleep, snoring in fact and every now and then mumbling a few words. Race would doze off then shake himself back awake and continue the pattern.

Max turned onto his side so he could look out the window and gazed at the moon. It was so big and almost full. Race had shifted so he could see Max and looked at him. The moon reflected in his big black eyes and gave them an scared look that made you want to cry.

_That kid musta seen somtin bad, _Race thought then decided that he might as well carry on a conversation.

"You like lookin at da moon Max?" he asked and Max jumped a little. "Its jus me Race Max," Max looked at him from the floor and nodded. "Why?" Race had never understood why people liked looking at stuff like that. The moon, stars, hills, mountains. To him it was what it was.

"I jus…" Max thought. He didn't know how to explain it. The moon just intrigued him. And Max hadn't spoken a sentence longer than five words since he'd got here. Maybe to Mush but no one else.

"It's jus…I…da moon…"

"Don't hurt yaself kid," Race laughed as Max furrowed his brow and raised his lip in confusion. He always did that when he was thinking hard or if he was confused.

"Da moon…" he started again. "It's something' das always dere for ya," Max let it out. Everything he'd been storing up. "If everythin' as been torn away from ya, ya hearts broken by some girl, and life is just too hard. Das when it's nice. Its like…" he thought again. "The world can take everythin that matters to ya away! But dey jus cant take da moon, it's something ya can fall back on. It's always dere for…me," Max thought about what he'd just said and looked back at Race.

He was asleep, mouth open, arm hanging off the side of the bed. It had been a waste. He'd finally got enough guts to say something that matters and nobody was listening, Something creaked from across the room and Max flinched in the direction of the sound.

"Dat was real nice," a voice spoke. "Watcha said bout da moon," it was Spot. "'S like you a lil' kid, innocent and all ya know?" from what Max had heard Spot wasn't one to talk poetically or care about stuff like that. "Ya should stay dat way kid. Try to stay innocent…" Max just nodded silently and stared at Spot who was leaning on one of the poles on his bunk to look out the window. The moon reflected in his cold eyes.

"Night Spot," Max whispered.

"Night Pup," they both leaned back and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

The next day was sunny and Mr.Kloppman came in to wake them up. He was an older man with gray hair and little spectacles he wore. Sometimes he used a cane but mostly he walked on his own. The guy was real nice overall and Max liked him. He owned the lodging house.

"C'mon get up!" Kloppman said loudly.

Max rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. He looked around as the others boys got ready and dressed. Spot just looked in his direction and gave a slight nod. That was all Max really needed, he knew Spot wouldn't tell the other boys about the thing with the moon and innocence. So Max wouldn't tell anyone either.

Everyone was in a big rush, trying to pick out nice clothes but casual too. They weren't looking there best but they looked nice.

"Max!" Race pulled him up from behind. "Hurry up kid!" he said somewhat panicky. Max stood quickly and shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

"Borrow soma Snipe or my clothes! C'mon!" Race said and quickly threw some jeans at him. Snipe tossed a cotton vest and a blue-plaid shirt from across the room. Max got dressed quickly and stood next to Mush. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on but Mush interrupted him.

"We gotta do sometin wit ya hair," he said impatiently. From across the room Spot smiled cockily and strode over.

"It's too long anyhow," Spot's eyes gleamed, standing next to Mush and examining Max. "We should cut it," Max's eyes got big and he started backing up. He bumped into Race who had been right behind him the whole time. Race put his arms around him and held him fast. Max struggled but couldn't get away.

Spot flicked out a switchblade and began advancing slowly. Mush put a hand on his shoulder and he turned.

"Dere ain't enough time Spot. Dose guys are guna be here any minute now! Just brush it to da side o sumtin," Max sighed as Race let him go and Spot put the blade away. Mush pulled Max into the washroom across the hall and ran his fingers through Max's hair once or twice then gave up. It was too tangled.

"Whats everyone all worked up bout Mush?" he looked around again and most of the newsies looked nervous.

"'Member dose guys I was tellin' ya bout da other day?" Max nodded. "Well dey guna be here in a minute and we gotta look good or dey might take us to da Refuge," Max cocked his head.

"Was da Refuge?" he asked.

"Its jail!" Max turned around to see Jack shaving. "Dey take ya dere to get more money fo demselves! Dey treat ya like trash and you gots to do whateva dey tell ya!" Jack seemed invigorated by the topic.

"Jack was in dere 'imself once or twice," Mush whispered. "but 'e busted out," Jack finished shaving and rinsed his face. Max looked at Jack and thought about him being in jail. He had seem that tough factor in him since he arrived. Max flinched as Mush pulled at another tangle.

"We do gotta cut ya hair," he whispered. "Dere ain't nothin I can do. Les go!" Max followed him back to the bunkroom and looked at the others. They all stood in front of their bunks and waited…and waited…the clock ticked and everyone's nerves were on end. Just as Max was about to turn to Race and ask when they'd get here a man walked in.

He had on a brown suit and striped tie. His silvery hair covered his head and chin-area but just barely. His skin was wrinkled from time and his skin was mostly pale. His eyes gazed at them all with it's piercing green gaze. After minutes of him walking up and down the aisles and examining each boy individually he came to Max.

He looked him up and down and seemed to be trying to make a difficult decision. Max looked at him, almost holding his breath. The man seemed to stare at him for an eternity before going on to Mush, Boots, Skittery, and the rest of the boys. Finally, the man left.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Jack and Spot were the first to move. They walked across the room to each other and spoke in low tones. A few of the others started to move. All of the little groups of boys were talking quietly. Max followed Race, Mush, Bumlets, and Snipe to a corner to speak.

"So is 'e guna be back?" Snipe asked eagerly. Race shrugged.

"I's pretty sho dey guna 'av people all ova town spyin' on us, das what I hoid,"

"But Race, how dey guna follow all of us? Huh?" Mush asked smartly.

"Dey'll find a way. Trust me Mush! Dey've got da whole government woikin' for 'em! Dey can do whateva dey want," Race got a little mad at the thought of government and people in power.

"Race's right," Bumlets sighed. "Dey prolly got guys all over town by now,"

"So…whatdawedo?" Snipe asked.

"Jus' try ta keep outta trouble," Mush and Race gave Max a knowing glance. "An' sell ya paps like any other day,"

The newsies all arrived at the Office in less than fifteen minutes. Most were going faster than usual. Some lagged behind a little, Crutchy and Boots, but they caught up nonetheless.

"Ahundred taday Weasel!" Jack said and threw the money in his face. One of the boys behind the counter scowled as he handed the papers to Jack.

"Hundred for me too!" Spot smirked at him as he handed the papers to him. Race bought forty and Mush got sixty. Max shuffled up to the counter and pulled a few coins out of his pocket.

"Fifty," Max said politely. One of the boys behind the counter, the shorter one, glared at him and gave him an evil smirk. Max stumbled back a little and bumped into Snipe.

"C'mon Pup! Da rest of us are waitin'" Snipe said pushing him forward again. The boy handed him his papers and Max turned back quickly. He managed a glance back and tripped over a wooden board. He fell against the paved ground and clutched his arm. He'd landed on the one that Mush had bandaged.

"Was wrong Pup?" it was Race. Max took his hand and was pulled up. Race looked in the direction Max had glanced. "Ya scared of da Delancey's?" Race laughed a little.

"Why ya scared o' dem two idiots for?" Snipe asked, he'd just gotten his papers and was walking towards them.

"Dey ain't nothin' ta be scared of!" Race smiled. "If ya wana see somtin scary look in Blinks direction," Kid Blink spun around and Race ducked a punch.

"Ya see da headline taday?" Snipe asked and Max nodded. "Dat s-ser…seriya…seriya killers on da loose in Harlem. That outta sell good," Max just nodded again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around quickly. It was Mush.

"'Member what I said oilier bout dose guys watchin us," he said sternly. "Keep ya nose clean," Max nodded and walked off with Snipe. They started towards Central Park and Max followed for a little while, listening to Snipe talk about lots of different things. They got to the Park and Max stopped.

"C'mon Pup, we guna sell here," Snipe coaxed and Max started forward. Then he stopped again.

"I gots an idea!" he said. Snipe smiled.

"Das da first thing I've hoid ya say all day Pup!" he patted him on the back and smiled. "Good job!"

"No I was serious Snipe." Max said. "Dere's alota newsies here," Snipe looked around and nodded.

"So?" he asked. "What are ya getting to Pup?" Max thought again.

"Dontcha think dere'd be a lot of dose guys here. They know lotsa newsies come here so they put a few guys here…make sense?" Snipe nodded and smiled.

"So we should sell in a spot dat not lotsa people sell in! Good thinking!" he patted Max's cheek. "So les go sell at da market!" Max thought. A few people sold there but not many so he nodded. Even if they had spies there, they wouldn't be able to keep up with them through the thick crowd. They arrived soon and had sold a couple paps on the way there.

"WOMAN RUNS FO' PRESIDENT!" Snipe yelled and laughed quietly as four woman and two men bought paps.

"I dint read bout dat one!" Max exclaimed. "Good one!"

"It's-it's…n-not in-in…It's not in dere," Snipe said between laughs. Max laughed along.

"Mush tol' me bout inprovin' da truth but not lyin in general," Max said.

"If ya guna lie ya might as well do it da right way Pup!" Snipe laughed again and Max pondered that. Snipe was right. But Max decided to stay safe. Besides, he listened to Mush over Snipe.

"DEADLY DISEASE KILLS MILLIONS!" only thousands.

"REBELLION CAUSES DEATH OF PEOPLE AND COPS!" just a girl and injured officer.

"STOCKHOLDERS BEWARE!" that sold about twenty and it had come just off the top of Max's head. So they continued selling and 'hawkin da headlines' as Snipe called it.

They were about halfway through the business day and their paps. They were going to buy some lunch when Max heard a familiar voice.

"Hey kid!" he spun around quickly to see the boy from the Distribution Office staring at him from less than two feet away. Max backed up and Snipe stepped in front of him.

"Whatdya want Morris?" he asked with venom.

"Shutcha mouth shrimp!" Snipe turned red with anger. If anything he hated being teased about his size.

"Why don't you make me?" Snipe was awfully brave to this boy twice his size.

"Jus step aside an' lemme talk to dat new kid ova dere!" Morris pointed and Max backed away, eyes larger with fear. The boy called Morris pushed Snipe aside and strode towards Max with an evil smirk on his face. He grabbed Max by the collar and pushed him against a wall.

"So you a newsie now huh?" Max nodded, eyes closed in fear.

"Let 'im go!" Snipe yelled but the other boy from the DO was holding him. Snipe kicked and yelled but it was useless. The taller boy punched Snipe hard in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

"Whats ya name boy?" Morris asked, breathing alcoholic breath into his face. Max was silent and Morris punched him in the face. "I asked you a question an I want an answer!"

"M-m-max…" Max spoke just above a whisper. Morris smirked.

"You met Jack Kelly yet?" Max nodded. "Well tell him dat I'll be waitin' for 'im at Central Park tomoraw night. You tell 'im ya hear?" Max nodded again. "And dis'll be an example of what he's guna look like," Morris drew back his fist but someone grabbed his arm. He spun around and got the punch of a lifetime in the face. He fell to the ground and the taller boy ran forward to help him.

"You two scabs get your asses outta heya!" it was Spot. Max swallowed and walked over to Snipe. He helped him to his feet and they walked over to Spot.

"You two ok?" Snipe had just caught his breath and nodded. Max nodded two and handed Snipe his papers and started picking up his own. "Dem Delanceys can be real stupid sometimes…" Spot looked as the two boys ran off.

"Why's you here?" Snipe asked. "I thought you sell on da borda," The Border was the line that divided territories. Manhattan bordered Queens, The Battery, Kings, the Bronx, Hudson, and Cony Island.

"I do. But I saw a coupla dose spies watchin' me. Made me uncomftable," he said. "I jus happened to be in da neighborhood," he looked Max over.

"You ain't gotta be afraid of dose guys Pup," Snipe spoke cheerfully again. "Dere jus like any oder person ya know?" Max nodded.

"You was lookin at Maurice earlier," Spot said and Max averted his eyes. "What happened? He kinda smirked at ya,"

"He…" Max looked at Snipe and Spot, bot h listening intently. "I met im before…he was…"

"Yeah?" Spot asked.

"He was one of da guys dat beat me up da night Race found me…" they were quiet and Spot got an angered look on his face. Jaw squared, eyes ablaze, eyebrows slightly arched.

"Well dey aint guna botha ya no more Pup. Ya hear?" Max nodded and kicked a stone. "If dey try ta mess wit ya again jus holla and I'll be here in a flash," They were quiet for a minute.

"We beta get back ta sellin our paps," Snipe said.

"Ok den. You two comin' ta Tibby's after?" Max looked at Snipe who shook his head.

"I's gona meet some friends from da Bronx at a party," Snipe explained. "Wana come Pup?" Max thought. Everyone else would be at Tibby's so he might as well go wit the crowd and stay out of trouble.

"Nah," he replied quietly. "I's guna go wit da others ta Tibby's," Snipe shrugged.

"Ok. How many paps you got left?" Max quickly counted.

"bout ten," Max said.

"Ya can finish sellin wit me Pup cuz I's already done," Spot said.

"I'll see ya guys tonight!" Snipe said and left.

Spot helped Max finish selling his papers and they started towards Tibby's. They only had to walk a couple streets down from the market so it was a short walk. Spot talked a little on the way their and Max listened. He told him about this newsie he saw get hauled away by the bulls because some of the spies saw him doing something wrong. Max just listened silently. Then there was a real conversation.

"Pup, ya remember las night?" Max nodded. "Well, ya know what I said right?" he nodded again. "Jus don't tall none of da oda newsies bout dat ok? I mean…I meant it an all but-"

"I know," Max said. "Could hurt ya rep…utation," he struggled to remember the word. "It's fine," they were silent for a little and continued walking.

Just as they arrived at Tibby's Max looked up and saw a girl leaning up against the building. Not the girl Mush had been talking to the day before, a different girl. Younger, brown hair to her middle back, trim figure with somewhat gold-tan skin. Her sparkling green eyes looked up at him and she smiled. Max blushed and nodded back in acknowledgement. She gave a little wave.

"C'mon Pup!" Max had almost forgot where they were going. Spot pulled him into Tibby's and they sat at a table with Jack, Race, and Blink. The others already had food so Spot and Max ordered. Every chance he got Max would look out the window at the girl. Spot caught him once and smiled.

"Whats dat you lookin' at Pup?" he asked loudly. The others smiled and Max blushed.

"He lookin' at dose newsies?" Jack asked.

"Nah! He's lookin at dat goil in da blue skirt," Blink said as Max turned crimson.

"I am not!" Max retorted but the others were already laughing.

"Oh yes ya are!" Race said and pinched his cheek. "Pups got 'imself a goilfrien'!" the others all laughed heartily and Max pushed Race's hand away, embarrassed. Their food arrived and the ate, talking about the day. Girls, the headlines, gambling, fights. Same old stuff. That night, on the way back to the lodging house, Max saw the girl from earlier walking down the road towards Central Park. He waited until she looked in his direction until he waved. She seemed to blush and waved back a little. They got to the lodging house and got ready to sleep. Mush came in a little while after and told the others about the girl from yesterday, they'd gone to the market and 'just walked around'.

When everyone was finally tired they layed down and began to snore. Max still slept between Mush and Races bunks on the floor. He looked at the moon for a little while then dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all your reviews and thanks for catching that mistake Passionate Fire! You've been a big help. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The next day was colder. The sun rose through a cloud and the sky was a dull gray. The morning air was cold and breath was visible through the slow breathing of the sleeping newsies. A few shivered but most of them just lay with their eyes closed, dreaming their dreams. The window was open slightly from a few days earlier and the breeze was blowing in slowly. Race smiled a little and mumbled something that sounded like "Oh baby,".

Mush rolled over and hit the floor. He groaned and pushed himself up, rubbing his head. A yawn escaped his mouth and he noticed the visibility of his breath. With a smile he walked over to the window and opened it a little more. He looked out across the city of Manhattan, the city that never slept. That's what it was called. And boy did it live up to it's name. People were always out and around and something was always happening.

He heard a boy shutter from behind him in cold and quickly closed the window. The small slam of the closing window caused a couple boys to rustle and one to wake up. It was Spot. He sat up alertly and looked around. He saw Mush and decided to get out of bed. He walked over to Mush who nodded in his direction. Spot smirked a little.

"Whatarya doin' up so early Mush?" he asked, annoyed slightly.

"Jus woke up I guess. Morning air's nice," he muttered in reply.

"Well if dat suits ya…" there was a small silence and they both looked out the fogged window at passerby's. Spot turned back to Mush. "So you Pup an' Snipe is goin to da Circus tomorrow I hear?" Mush nodded and they both looked in Max's spot on the floor.

"Yeah and I's takin dis goil," Mush smiled and Spot smirked, they were both still looking at Max. Spot finally turned back to Mush.

"What we guna do wit dis kid?" he asked quietly. Mush was quiet for a minute. They'd done ok with his the past few days but they couldn't take care of a kid for the rest of the time being newsies.

"I dunno," Mush spoke truthfully. "He's doin' ok so far but I think you's right," Spot nodded a little.

"I think if we do a lil more work on da kid he'll be ok. I teach 'im how ta fight and put a few more punds on 'im and he'll do fine," Mush laughed. Max was really skinny for his age, 10, and short too. Mush was almost thirty pounds heavier and four inches taller. And he was 13 himself along with Spot. Even Snipe was almost as tall as Max and he was only 8! Spot was right, he needed to gain weight.

"So he ok stayin here right?" Mush asked worriedly. He didn't want Max to leave, he really liked Max hanging around. But if Spot said he had to go he'd get Jack and Race to agree, then all the others would follow. Things always happened that way. Jack and Spot were the leaders.

"Ya he's fine," Spot said and smiled a little. He looked at Max again, sleeping. Max was so…scared. He would jump at his own shadow on a sunny day. _I really gotta teach dat kid how to fight,_ Spot thought and smirked.

Just then Max rustled a little and rolled over. He yawned and started to sit up. A crack came from him rolling his neck and he yawned. As he started to stand he noticed Mush and Spot.

"Mornin," he whispered. They'd noticed that he almost always spoke in whispers or a shy voice. That or he was dead quiet.

"Ay Pup," Spot smirked.

"Tomoraws da coicus," Mush smiled and Max followed suit. _The circus will make the real him show through! _Mush thought excitedly. "You's excited?"

Thrilled!" Max spoke meaningfully, to the surprise of both Spot and Mush. "You think deys really guna have elephants?" Mush laughed.You betcha life on it!" Mush smiled to see Max so excited. It was rare and pretty nice. 

"Ay Pup," Max turned to Spot. "You rememba dat guy you told Race about on ya foist day?" Max nodded, remembering Price and the stolen food. "D'ya rememba da guys name?" Spot looked pretty serious to Max and he couldn't lie.

"Price," he whispered. Spot looked to Mush and they seemed to share some kind of information through the gaze. Spot turned back to him, clearly unhappy.

"Listen kid. I's hoid of Price before in Brooklyn an' he's not one ta mess wit. He's go dis whole group of kids 'e calls his 'Gang'. They're not newsies but dey claims ta be. Dere jus a bunch of prigs!" Spot spat the last word. "You stay away from 'im no mata what! Savvy?" Max nodded.

He hadn't suspected Price to be such a…criminal. A group of thieves claiming to be newsies all over New York? They could be anyone! Even Spot could be one. But Max didn't suspect that, especially the way he spoke down on Price. Then again, Spot spoke down on most people.

"So you ready to sell da paper taday?" Mush asked, changing subject. Max nodded.

So Spot, Mush, and Max left early to get something to eat. They passed Tibby's and entered the market. Only a few vendors were open so there wasn't mush to choose from. None of them cared. Max bought two apples and took a huge bite of one. Mush and Spot bought two loaves of bread and Spot went off to buy something else. Sitting down on the curb, Mush and Max began to eat. Mush tore the loaf of bread in half and handed half to Max.

"Spot said you's gotta gain weight," he explained. "O else you might die," Max stuffed the loaf down in less than five minutes and finished the apple in two more. As he looked up he saw Spot coming back with a watermelon bigger than his head!

"Where'd ya get dat Spot?" Mush laughed. Spot flicked out his switch and began carving the thing in half. Max's mouth began watering and his big black eyes got even bigger at the site of the watermelon.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly. Spot smirked.

"My dear boy, dis here is a watamelon," Mush and Spot looked at Max as his big eyes didn't leave the large fruit. He finally blinked and looked at the other two shyly, they were both smirking.

"I's neva seen one o dese before," Max blushed and looked at his shoes.

"It's fine Pup, you can 'ave da foist piece!" Spot said over happily and handed Max almost half of the melon. His eyes got big again and he took the large slice from Spots hands. He looked at the other two again before burying his face into the red and green fruit. Juice dripped everywhere. Spot cut the remaining slice in half and gave part to Mush. They ate slowly and watched Max devour his half.

Every once in a while Max would turn and spit out some seeds. Then he'd go back to eating and they were silent. It was about fifteen minutes before the circulation bell started ringing. Max was sitting against the wall on the ground holding his stomach. Mush and Spot were looking on and laughing. They stood and started towards the distribution office.

A lot of the other newsies were already there but some were still arriving. Blink walked up to Mush and they spoke casually. Max leaned against a wall and looked around, sighed. New York. That's where he was and that was where he wanted to stay. _But what if Walter- _he train of thought was cut off by Snipe.

"Hiya Pup!" he laughed. Max smiled and nodded in return. "Ya know dat seriya killa I was tellin ya bout in Harlem?" Max nodded. "Well dey thinks he's here in Manhattan now! Crazy huh?"

"Yeah…" Max hung his head and bit his lip. A serial killer, here in Manhattan. That was something that would sell at least. He looked up and started for the desk.

"eighty paps," he said and dared a glance at Morris. He had a black eye more swollen than the melon he'd ate that morning. Max almost laughed but withheld it just barely. He took his papers quickly and left. Snipe caught up to him after he got his papers and they started towards Central Park.

"Ya see Morris back dere?" he laughed. Max smiled. "Spot got im good!"

"LOCAL SERIAL KILLA ON DA LOOSE IN MANHATTAN!" that headline alone sold a lot. They kept repeating it in different areas of the park and sold good.

Max turned to find another crowd of people. As he looked to the right he saw someone he recognized. It was the girl from the other day. She was walking across the park with a boy who looked older, maybe fourteen. She herself could only be Max's age or a little older. Max waved and she smiled, embarrassed. The boy looked from Max to the girl and then asked her something. She laughed and shook her head.

"Who's dat Pup? Ya goilfriend?" Snipe asked. Max was about to deny it when he was interrupted. "Well she's comin dis way!" Max's jaw fell open as he saw the girl and the older boy were actually walking in his direction. He turned back to Snipe.

"What do I do?" he asked hurriedly. Snipe laughed.

"Jus talk to 'er!"

"Bout what? How?" Max panicked. Snipe looked over Max's shoulder.

"Jus be yaself!" Snipe smiled. "Den again, if ya did do dat, you'd be dead quiet through the whole conversation!"

"Hello," Max turned around and he saw the girl only a couple feet from him. He noticed that the hair he'd thought was brown was actually a deep red. A few of her curls hung over her shoulders and shone in the sunlight.

"Uh…hi," Max managed. Snipe stood next to him, trying to not laugh. There was silence. Max and the girl looked around.

"Nice weather we're having," the girl spoke.

"What? Oh! Um…yes it is isn't it?" the girl's eye's sparkled and she smiled shyly.

"Would you care to walk with me?" she asked politely. Snipes jaw dropped.

"Um…sure," Max answered. The girl whispered something to the older boy and he walked away.

"What time ya guna be back Pup?" Snipe asked.

"I dunno…before eleven. I's still got a few paps," Snipe nodded and walked off. Max looked back to the girl and they started to walk through the park.

"Is that your name?" she asked. "Pup?" Max thought a minute before nodding. "Odd," she said.

"What's your name?" Max tried to be proper but it was so hard.

"Jennifer Bailey Octavia Holland, but you can call me Jenna," they were silent for a minute longer. "So you're a newsie?" she gestured to his papers. He nodded. "For how long?" Max thought. Should he tell her the truth? He usually didn't like talking to 'strangers' but she seemed pretty nice.

"A few years," he lied. Jenna gave him a look with her shimmering green eyes that made him stop. "Ok just a few days," he admitted.

"Where'd you come here from?" she asked, completely ignoring the lie.

"Harlem," he answered.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Why so many questions?" she turned to him and saw he'd clamped a hand over his mouth. _Where did that come from? _he thought. Usually he couldn't say anything mean to a little kid even.

"I'm sorry!" they both said together. There was a small silence as they just looked at the ground. They began walking again after a minute.

"So…" Max began. He stopped.

"Yeah?" Jenna asked.

"What?"

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothin,"

"You started to say something,"

"No I didn't,"

"What was it?"

"I…"Max thought. "Was dat your boyfriend?" Jenna laughed hard for a few minutes.

"No!" she said after. "That's my brother!" Max laughed a little but it was forced.

"I'm sorry," he said blushing.

"It's ok!" Jenna replied. "So where do you stay?"

"Well…" Max decided to tell her the truth. "I was stayin in da streets before a couple newsies found me and dey helped me out and gave me a place ta stay. Dats why I's a newsie. My accent doin' ok?" he asked concerned.

"Your accent is beautiful," Jenna smiled sweetly. "So a few newsies helped you?" Max nodded. "Was your friend one of them?" She was talking about Snipe.

"No I met him the next day," They sat down at a bench and continued talking. "So where do _you _live?"

"Well I live with my parents on the northern part of town. We have a penthouse," she rolled her eyes. "I've got to go back to school soon so I'm trying to get out more," Max thought for a minute.

"When do you go back?"

"Three weeks," she sighed. Max smiled.

"I'm going to the Circus on Saturday night…" she looked up. "Want to come?" he offered quietly.

"Oh I'd love to come!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. He awkwardly put his arms around her for a minute. Then she pulled away.

"Oh thank you Pup!" Max smiled.

"Call me Max," he whispered in her ear as she pulled him into another hug.

------

Max and Jenna walked around mostly the rest of the day. He'd sold most of his papers so he wasn't worried. They talked about her family. She said she didn't like her dad a whole ton and her mom only married the guy for his money. Her brother didn't really care, he just ignored life. Jenna move around so much that she never got to make any friends. Max felt sorry for her.

"So what's up with you?" she asked. She'd loosened up a little since the beginning. Her smile was a lot more warming than polite now.

"Well it's just what I told ya. I got here and a coupla newsies helped me out. Das all," Jenna smiled.

"C'mon, you and I both know there's more to your story," Max hung his head. "Want to talk when we've got more trust?" Max looked up.

"Exactly," he said. She was so understanding.

"Want to get some food?" she asked.

"Ok!" Max looked at her before they started down the street.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Um…Tibby's," he said automatically then wished he could take it back. Everyone was going to be there. But it was the only restaurant he knew in town besides the market, but that wasn't nearly good enough for her.

"Ok!" Jenna said excitedly.

"Jenna!" They both turned to see Jenna's older brother coming towards them. "Father says he wants you home now. We have to have dinner with…" he thought. "One rich person or another. Just come on before we get in trouble."

Jenna turned to Max and smiled.

"I'm sorry Max. I'll see you on Saturday?" he nodded. She waved and was off. Max stared after her and smiled. It was only three and he realized he'd spent quite a few hours with her. So Max sold his last paper and started off to Tibby's. He got there and opened the door softly. The bell jingled and a couple heads looked up.

"Hiya Pup," Snipe said from a chair across the room. He sat on it backwards and was talking with Jack, Spot, Race, and a couple others. Max hesitated before walking over and sitting in an empty seat next to Jack.

"So, Pup," Jack smiled. "I hears you got yaself a goilyfrien!" a couple of the other newsies grinned and Max hung his head. Jack slapped his cheek lightly and smiled even bigger. "So what's she like?"

"Well…" Max looked at all the expectant eyes. "She ain't my goilfrien, we's just met today,"

"So," Race said. "Mush gets new goils every minute!" a few others laughed in agreement. "But it's ok Puppy, we don't wana embarrass ya. It ain't your fault you can't get a goilfr-" Race was interrupted by Max who had thrown a punch that Race ducked easily. Max faked a left then went with a right that hit Race in the side. A few other newsies had gathered around and were cheering. Max grabbed Race by the arms and forced him into a wall.

"It's Pup," he said. "Not Puppy. An she ain't my goilfrien," Race laughed.

"Sure whateva kid," Max let him go and sat back down. Race sat across from him and smiled. "So where ya learn ta do all dat jazz?"

"Well I was livin in Harlem…" Max left it at that.

"So who is this goil that aint ya goilfrien?" Jack asked.

"I jus seen 'er around, dats all. 'Er name's Jenna and she's…" the other boys waited eagerly. "Real nice," this got some smirks and small laughs.

"Well das good for ya," Jack said happily. Just then Mush walked in and looked around. He saw Max and walked over to him.

"Hey Mush," Race laughed. "What's-" Mush raised his hand and silenced Race. He gestured to Spot who stood up. Together they pulled Max to the table on the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah?" Max asked quietly. Mush looked from Spot to Max.

"You know Price," they both nodded. "I jus hoid he's guna plan on goin' to da coicus…" they were quiet.

"So?" Max asked. Spot looked at him and whispered.

"Dat means he's guna start some trouble Pup," Max nodded and understood. "So dat means you's gotta stay away from 'im and I's guna go too,"

"Why?" Max asked.

"Cuz I gotta talk to dat jerk!" Spot growled. "So ya wana go buy my ticket wit me Pup?" he nodded and stood to leave.

"Pup, whatever happens, you gotta stay away from Price," Mush had his hands on Max's shoulders.

"Yeah but why would Pr-"

"Just don't go near 'im! Got it?" Max nodded. "Good," he ruffled Max's hair and smiled. He could tell Mush was really serious about this, by the way he didn't loosen up. Max felt Price had some bigger part in all their lives.

So Max and Spot walked over to the stand where they'd bought their tickets before. Max showed him the way and they walked silently. They got their and Spot bought his ticket. They started back but Max stopped. He ran back and whispered to the ticket seller.

"Could I get another one?" she nodded, smiling and handed him the ticket as he handed her the coins.

"C'mon Pup!" Spot called from a few yards down the road.

"Thanks!" Max said and ran back to Spot's side. "Sorry Spot I dropped a quarter," he lied. He didn't want Spot to know he was taking Jenna to the circus, they'd all laugh at him. So he was silent as they walked back to Tibby's and finished eating. Then they went back to the lodging house and were about to go to sleep when Snipe came in.

"Hey guess what?" he yelled excitedly to Max. "Morris came afta me on my way back here and I clobbered 'im!" he laughed. "So how was ya day wit your goilfrien?" Max shrugged.

"Fine," he said casually as possible.

"Now how come ya don't soak Snipe when he calls dat goil ya goilfrien?" Race asked sarcastically.

"I's real sorry Race! Honest. Jus everyone was sayin dat a I was getting annoyed,"

"It's fine kid!" Race smiled. "I letcha win anyway," Max looked up and smiled. "But you betta get some rest kid. Tomora's da coicus!" Max smiled and looked around as the others started to bed. He followed and looked at the moon.

Tomorrow he was going to the circus with Mush, Snipe, Spot, and most importantly, Jenna. It was going to be amazing. The best day of his life…was tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! They're going to the circus in this chapter (YAY!). I'm going to start spelling papes with an 'e'. Sorry I took like two weeks to update but school's coming up and I'm getting busy with all sorts of crap. Well here it is; enjoy!**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Max felt a foot go into his stomach and rolled over. "Pup!" it was Snipe's voice and he sounded excited. He covered his ears and rolled over as Snipe kicked him again.

"Dad stop," Max whimpered. "I won't do it again,"

"Pup it's me Snipe, wake up!" he kicked him again and he groaned. He was still asleep and the dream he was having was a nightmare. He was in the basement of his old home and his dad was beating him like he had before.

"please, I won't do it again," Max rolled over and curled up into a ball.

"Pup? Max?" Snipe looked at him and titled his head. "You ok?"

"Dad please," he pleaded but the beating didn't end. He knew by the time it was over he'd be bloody and passed out. Snipe crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder. Max flinched and Snipe withdrew. Max was now in a ball against the wall. He was whimpering and looked real scared. Snipe looked around and shook Mush awake.

"Mush ya gotta wake up!" Snipe shook his shoulder and Mush pushed him back.

"Lemme sleep Snipe," he muttered and rolled over.

"But it's Max! I dunno whats happenin'! Mush!" Snipe pushed him as hard as he could and he fell off his bunk.

"What is it?" Mush asked and stood.

"Max is dreamin or something! I dunno what to do," Snipe showed him Max who was still saying things in his sleep about his dad and he wouldn't do it again and pleading for his life.

"Max," Mush crouched down next to Max and put a hand on his shoulder. Max flinched but Mush shook him slightly. "Wake up boy, you're fine," Mush shook him again.

"Dad please," Max whispered.

"Pup, wake-up. You're here wit us," Mush shook him harder and his eyes opened barely. "Dats it, see?"

"Mush?" Max whispered.

"Yeah it's me, you're ok. What happened?" Mush asked and Max flinched.

"I-I dunno. I heard my dad yellin' at me den h-he stated beatin m-me…" he looked up at Mush, eyes wide with terror. "Like before," he whispered.

"Max, you's ok now. An' your ol' man can't getcha here, he's in Harlem right?" Max nodded and took in a quivering breath. "You ok?" Max nodded.

"Why are you two up already?" Mush asked yawning. Max shrugged, still sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He looked at Snipe for an explanation. He was silent.

"Snipe woke me up," Max said plainly. Mush looked at Snipe and waited.

"Well I was excited bought goin' to da circus later and I couldn't jus sit dere," Snipe answered sheepishly. Mush sighed.

"Oh da coicus is tanight huh? Thanks for remindin' me ya guys," Mush rubbed his head and yawned.

"An Pup I sees dis boy outside!" Snipe whispered.

"So what?" Max asked. He was getting annoyed with his name but he was too tired to reject it.

"He was lookin' at da lodgin house and called ya name once. But it was ya other name, Max. Ya know?" Max was listening to Snipe, alert now.

"What'd he look like?" Max asked worriedly.

"Well he was kinda tall wit slick black hair and I think 'is eyes was blue or green," Snipe scratched his curly hair. "Why? Ya know 'im?" Snipe asked concerned. Max thought a minute before nodding his head. Mush looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Price," he whispered and Mush nodded.

"What does he want?" Snipe asked.

"I dunno, maybe he wants to go to da circus with us," Snipe and Mush laughed. Max forced a smile.

"So Spot tells me ya bough anoda ticket," Max blushed. How had Spot figured that out? He could of sworn he was looking the other way.

Snipe looked at Max and smiled, confused. "Whatdiya do dat for?" he asked.

"um…" Max looked around. "I…dere's dis…goil," Snipe laughed and Mush looked at him. Max's eyes were glued to the ground and his ears were burning red.

"Ya mean dat goil ya met at Central Park yesterday?" Sniped laughed harder. "You goin' on a date wit 'er?" Mush looked at Max, clearly ignoring Snipe.

"You met a goil?" he asked Max, who blushed deeper.

"Well…yeah," he whispered. "She…her name's Jenna," he explained. "I told 'er…I'd…I'd take 'er to da circus," there was a small silence except for Snipe who snickered a little more.

"Well dats good," Max looked up and Mush was smiling. "She pretty?" Max hesitated before nodding. The others were starting to wake up now and getting dressed. "Well where ya gotta meet 'er?" Mush asked.

"She'll be at da circus," Max guessed. She'd said she was somewhat rich. Or at least that was the implication.

"Well we'll meet 'er there," Mush said and then started talking to Spot.

"Nice one Pup!" Snipe joked. "Now everyone's gotta date but me,"

-------

The rest of the business day dragged on ad Max sold his papes regularly. He and Snipe sold by the market again. It was a good headline and fair weather so the day went well. It was about four when they started back to Tibby's. Snipe and Max guessed at what was going to be at the circus and talked about Jenna and Mush's girl, Kristen. She was a pretty blonde with curly hair and not too highclass. Max hadn't met her but he saw Mush walking her home once and the others talked about her. By what Max had heard she was a real nice girl.

"Ay watchit kid!" a man with a gray suit on growled. Max apologized quietly but the man continued to stride down the road, ignoring Max completely. Max turned back to Snipe and thought about Jenna. She'd said that she had to leave in a little while for school so he knew he wouldn't be able to see her after tonight.

"Pup," Snipe whispered and pulled quickly turned to cut him off. They started down an alley and Snipe was silent. Max had just noticed that Snipe had turned when Tibby's was just down the street. Snipe was pulling him by his sleeve. His arm instinctually jerked out of Snipes who turned just grabbed it again and kept pulling him. This time Max didn't resist.

"What are we doing? Where we g-"

"Shh!" Snipe shushed him and continued pulling. "Ya know dat boy I told ya bout dis mornin?" Max nodded silently. "He was standin' by Tibby's," Max shrugged.

"So what?" he asked quietly. Snipe was silent as they turned out into a street then down another alley.

"He saw us and started walking our way," they were silent and emerged in another road. "I think he's following' us," Snipe said from the corner of his mouth. Max breathing became shallow and he gulped. What would Price want with them?

"So where we headed?" there was silence as Snipe led him down another alley. Apparently they were rounding around and going to try to enter Tibby's from the other side of the road. Hopefully.

"I dunno if we can go back to Tibby's," Snipe whispered. "We's a little early so some o' da other newsies is still out. Spot and Mush usually come back later, we's jus guna havta' wait til someone gets dere," Max glanced around as they continued to stalk down back-alleys and side-streets for another minute. He instantly saw someone familiar and smiled. Jenna.

"Follow me," he pulled Snipe in the direction of Jenna and her big, burly brother. They were walking down the road quietly and talking in whispers. "Jenna!" Max called and she turned her head in their direction. She smiled and waved.

"Hello," she blushed a slight pink as they got within speaking distance. Her brother grunted a greeting and managed his name, Ralph.

"Um…this is Snipe," Max introduced him quietly and Snipe held out his hand. It was easy to see he fought the urge to spit in it first. Jenna shook his hand softly. While they talked Max managed a glance back and saw Price. He was leaning against a building across the road and was talking to another boy who looked a little younger. The boy nodded and walked down an alley. Price had a smirk on his face and nodded in Max's direction.

"Max!" he felt Snipe grab his shoulder and turn him around. Jenna was looking at him, waiting.

"Can Ralph come too? He's got a ticket already. Dad says he wants me to have _somebody_ he trusts. No offense," she said to Snipe and Max.

"None taken," Snipe smiled. It was like that, lower-classmen couldn't be trusted by the upper-classmen. That was society and none of them could change it.

"Sure…" Max answered the question slowly and glanced back at the spot where Price had been. He was gone!

"So what have you been up to?" Jenna asked. They'd started walking again and were headed in the direction of Tibby's.

"Nuttin' much. Jus sellin' papes mostly," Max shrugged. "What've you been doin'?"

"Oh I haven't done much either. I'm so busy getting ready to go back to school I can barely find time to do anything," she sighed and looked at the sky. Her curly red hair was in a ponytail that bobbed as she walked. Max noticed and smiled.

"Where do you go to school?" Snipe asked.

"In Maine," she frowned. "It's a boarding school and I won't be able to come back until Christmas, if I spend Christmas here. My Dad was speaking to my mother last night about moving again…" they were silent. She looked at Max and they exchanged silent words. Though they were only ten, and only known each other for a few days, they were going to miss each other a lot. They could feel it.

-------

They walked around for another hour before Jenna said she had to get home.

"I'll meet you at the corner of Central Park," she said quickly and waved good-bye. As they headed home, Snipe and Max started for Tibby's. They arrived unharmed, safe, and relieved. It was almost five when they got there and most of the other newsies had already arrived.

Spot and Mush were at a table talking to some girls. Max instantly recognized Kristen in a stunning red dress. It enhanced every curve in her body and seemed to make her light blue eyes sparkle. He blushed as she smiled at him. Max and Snipe pulled up two more chairs and sat down. Spot ended a kiss with his girl and smiled.

"Hiya boys," he said. "When's we leavin'?" he asked Mush who looked at a clock.

"I dunno, in a hour I think. But we should go back to da lodgin' house and divvy up," he said and Kristen planted peck on his cheek. He stood to leave and gave her one in return.

"I'll see you there," she whispered and waved. Spot gave his girl a whopping kiss before waving and walking out the door. Snipe laughed as Spot tripped over the curb.

"Lovesick?" he asked sarcastically. Spot squared his jaw and started for Snipe who ran.

"We need to get dere before seven I think," Mush said. They arrived at the lodging house and got into some nicer clothes. It wasn't a whole lot better but it was nice enough. They left the house at six and split up.

"Where ya goin kid?" Spot asked Max.

"I need to pick up Jenna at Central Park," he answered, pulling Snipe down the road with him. They waited at the corner for a minute before they saw Jenna running towards them wit Ralph. She wore a white skirt that reached her knees and a jacket to match. But what Max really noticed was she had her hair down. It went a little over her shoulders and blew in the gentle wind.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed, laughing. She didn't even stop to say hello before grabbing Max's wrist and pulling him down the road. Snipe and Ralph followed.

"Wait!" Max yelled and they stopped. "We need to get Spot and Mush," they rushed over to Tibby's where Mush, Kristen, Spot, his girl, and Race.

"What's Race doin'? He comin wit us?" Snipe asked. Race tossed his cigarette butt into the street and nodded.

"Yeah I figure I might as well since dere's guna be lions," he laughed. "Who's dis guy?" he jerked his head at Ralph.

"Dis is Ralph, Jenna's brudda," Snipe explained.

"And dis is Jenna," Max said, just realizing that he'd put his arm around her waist. He quickly let go but she slipped her hand into his. He blushed and tried not to show it.

"Hello Jenna,"

"I'm Spot,"

"Racetrack Higgins at ya coivis,"

"Kristen, and this is Mush,"

"My name is Darla," Spot's girl spoke I a soft, quiet voice. Jenna smiled and shook their hands in return.

"Da suns bout ta set. Let's get goin'!" Race clapped his hands together and everyone started down the road. They talked loudly as they approached the big tent and heard the music blaring. The moon was just rising and only the brightest stars were in the sky.

"It's amazing!" Jenna's eyes were shimmering. Max's were as big as plates.

"Look at that guy!" Snipe yelled. A few turned to see a man on stilts ten feet tall!

"Oh Mush!" Kristen kissed him again and he laughed. Race looked around and smiled.

"C'mon dis way ya guys! We need ta get in don we!" Spot directed them to the front of the tent where a man in a striped suit was waiting. He took their tickets and ripped a small portion off before giving them back.

"Have fun!" he yelled over the roar of people from all directions. They rushed into the tent and started for the seats. They sat towards the middle of the stands where they could see really good. The seats down by the ring were for upper-classmen.

"Wow look over their!" Ralph pointed and their heads turned. Five clowns were stacked on top of each other's shoulders and looked about ready to topple at any second. They watched eagerly and waited. The clown on top managed a smile and wave in their direction before they leaned too far to the right. Everyone laughed as they made an over-exaggerated face of fear. Then they fell. Kristen gasped and covered her eyes. Mush put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She managed a peek and saw that they were all on their feet by now and running around crazily.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a man stepped into the center of the ring and yelled his greetings. He tipped his hat and smiled with his bushy white mustache. He had a black suit on and held a cane.

"Ooh it's starting!" Jenna giggled and Snipe smiled.

"Look at that guy!" Race was still looking at the clowns who were doing a final dance before clearing out.

"Listen! I think it's guna start," Spot shushed Race who turned around to look at the man in the suit.

"How many of you are excited?" he yelled and the crowd roared. "Glad to hear it! Well firstly, I'm the ring-master and my name is Thomas!" he dragged on about all the acts they were going to have, the freak side-show, snacks and refreshments, and a drawing at the end.

"When is dis guy guna shut up and start da show?" Race whispered and they all chuckled.

"And now! For what you've been waiting for! I give you…" he held out his hands and gave the crowd a dramatic pause. "The Uncanny Traveling Circus!" he yelled and the crowd let loose with a huge applause. Max and the other newsies stood and hollered a few phrases.

"So whatdya think dey's guna do foist?" Race asked Spot who just shoved him a little and kissed Darla on the cheek. The lights dimmed and they were in darkness for a minute. Jenna grabbed Max's hand and he turned to look at her. All he could see was pitch black and she was only a few feet away.

"Ay where'd da lights go?" Snipe asked loudly and Ralph laughed. "Was so funny?"

"Oh Mush do you think something went wrong?" it was Kristen's voice.

"Nah! People woulda panicked by now. It's just for…for…whats dat word Race?" Mush sounded a little confused.

"I's think it was climax…Klopp told me oilier," he spoke quietly and seemed bored. Max could imagine his facial expression right now. The lights shot back on and he had been right. The girls gasped and everyone's eyes went huge.

Lights were flashing and people were out in the ring. Dancers, clowns, tumblers, the acrobats were up on the swings, people on horses, gymnasts, a few lions and a girl that looked like she was holding, if Max wasn't mistaken, a large snake. The did lots of different things and their eyes were trying to take it all in at once. They kept looking all around and whispering to the others. Finally a few fireworks shot out from the ground and their were bursts of colors. Everyone 'ooh'ed and 'awe'ed and some of the girls gasped. Max saw Kristen press herself tightly against Mush and place her head on his shoulder.

The fireworks ended and the circus-people began to exit the tent. Some clowns were brought in for the next act and they just messed around for a couple minutes. Banging each other on the head, dancing, making towers with themselves, and other gymnastic stuff. Backflips, somersaults, handstands. Eventually the tumblers began mixing in with the clowns and doing better things. The clowns were chased away and everyone laughed.

Max looked to his left and saw Mush and Kristen flirting. They looked at the tumblers and watched as they continued there routines to a slower paced music and the lights turned blue.

"Ahh even I could do some of this stuff," Mush said loudly and Race laughed.

"Just wait a minute, it'll get better," Spot said and Darla leaned against him. "I think they's guna climb up ropes or somthin next," he whispered and she smiled.

Sure enough a couple ropes dropped from the top of the tent and the tumblers began climbing up them and doing all sorts of stuff. They'd wrap it around their waists and swing as if they were flying. A couple wrapped it around their waist and legs and let go. Everyone gasped as they plummeted towards the ground and the rope unwrapped from them. But just before they hit the floor they stopped and swung in a circle. Jenna sighed, clearly relieved and leaned against Max's shoulder. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled a little. Snipe nudged him from the seat behind him and suppressed a laugh.

The tumblers ended their act from the ropes, climbing down agilely. Next came the acrobats. The were on the swings way up and everyone craned their necks to see. The acrobats swung to get momentum with everyone waiting anxiously. Eventually one did a backflip off their swing and caught the other by the legs. They continued and the crowd was hushed.

"They're really good at dat," Ralph whispered to Snipe.

"Look at dat goil up dere!" Race whispered excitedly. "She's-um-yeah…real good at dat," Race stuttered after an elbow from Spot. The acrobats finished and there was a minute between the next act. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting. After another minute, everyone was dead quiet, an elephant tore through a huge curtain and blared through it's trumpet nose. Everyone cheered and a few covered their ears. The elephant followed a man around the ring with people watching with huge eyes.

Mush looked over at Max and saw him at the happiest he'd been since they met. His eyes had a glow in them that you could die for and his smile was so rare. _Poor kid…_ Mush thought, remembering what he'd said about his father beating him.

Max and the others clapped and yelled as the elephant stood on his two back legs. He came down with a BANG and the whole world seemed to shake. There was so much noise, so much going on, all the people. It was a circus all right. Between the rumble of the elephant and the applause of the crowd it was near impossible to hear yourself think.

After the elephant left a man entered the ring with five lions. He set up some hoops and what looked like an obstacle course. He directed the lions and they began running through the obstacles and up on a small stage. The man set the loops on fire and a few crowd members gasped. At the wave of his hand the lions leaped through the flames and landed with perfect balance.

"Did ya see dat Spot?" Max asked, excited. "They just jumped through fire!"

"Yeah I saw it kid!" he yelled over the crowd. Spot leaned over and ruffled Max's hair. The lions continued roaming around and jumping through the rings to everyone's applause. Eventually the lion-tamer bowed and led the lions out of the tent.

"And next we'll have our famous magician Darrel Deranged!" the ringmaster announced.

"Hey do ya guys wana go somewhere else until this is over? We all know this guys a phony," Spot said cockily.

"I'll go with you," Darla said flintily and smiled.

"Wana go get some cotton candy Max?" it was Jenna asking. He blushed a little.

"Yeah sure," he answered shyly and stood to leave.

"Just hurry back," Mush called after them. His eye's were glued to the woman being sawed in half but he managed a glimpse at them before they left. "You know who's out there," he muttered as Race stood.

"I'll go too," Race pushed through a few people and caught up with the others. "Maybe I'll meet a goil ova dere,"

They walked down the stands and around the tent. After a minute they found a man selling cotton candy and rushed over. The line wasn't very long.

"Ya think they'd have guys sellin it out there," Race said. "So people don't have ta get up, ya know?" Max nodded. "They'd make a whole ton more money, I should sell that idea to da owner or whateva," Race was always thinking about money. It was their turn now and Spot stepped up with Darla.

"Could we get one o' dose cotton candies and…I dunno. A licorice rope," the guy gave them their things and they stood back for Race to get something. He began talking to the guy and asking about prices and money making. The guy was getting bored clearly but Race dragged on.

"Does he always talk about money?" Jenna whispered and Max suppressed a laugh before nodding.

"But he's a real nice guy if ya get to know 'im," Max spoke defensively yet soft.

Someone stepped behind them in line and the hairs on the back of their neck's stood on end. Max felt the tension in the air and caught a glimpse of the person behind the. The long, black hair was unmistakable; Price.

"'ello Max," he said and Max jumped. His voice was so taunting. "How 'ave you been?" Max hesitated and looked at Spot who stood with his arm around Darla protectively. He had his jaw squared and was glaring at Price. Race had even stopped talking and turned to look at him. They were silent as if they were all waiting for Max to answer.

"I'm fine thanks," he whispered. He turned fully around to see that Price had seven or eight other guys with him that all looked his age and, a couple, a little older. Price smirked and Max could feel Jenna press closer to him and shiver. Race stepped over and motioned for Max to step up. The man at the counter waited for them to order silently.

"Two cotton candies, a licorice rope, and a bag of gumdrops," Jenna spoke quickly and nervously. Her eyes shot towards Price, then Max, then back to the man at the counter. He turned around to get them their things and everyone was silent.

Jenna put her hand in Max's and he grasped it. He felt her push something into his hand and he hesitated. She drew her hand back and he caught some silver out of the corner of his eye. She'd handed him the money. He put his hand up on the counter and slid it to the man who handed them their things.

"So you still a newsie then?" Price asked and jerked his head at Race and Spot. Max nodded silently and looked towards the others pleadingly. They were silent but walked close. Spot was clearly on edge and looked ready to bite Price.

"Ya gettin paid nice?" Price asked and Max looked towards Race. Race lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Of cous he's getting paid nice!" Race spat. "He's a newsie aint 'e? Side's whatdya do dat gets you rollin in dough?" he asked with sarcasm.

\ "You shut ya mouth Higgins cuz I know you don't wana get that face of yours all messed up, specially if you's lookin ta get a goil anytime soon," Race glared but was quiet. They were outnumbered and could do nothing about it. Price and his guys began following them back to their seats when Spot stopped.

"We head for a different part an' jus keep walkin'. Mush and da others will see us after a minute an come ta help," Spot whispered and the others nodded in agreement. "If dey don't stop we can make a break for it," Race blew smoke and nodded.

They continued to walk around the tent and watch from between the stands. They couldn't see a lot but it was enough for the situation they were in. The food they'd bought was about gone and Max began to get nervous.

"It's been a while now," Jenna whispered to Max. "You think they saw us?" he shrugged and looked back at Price and his friends.

"Race," he tapped Race's shoulder who turned his head to listen. "There's more of 'em," Race looked back at patted Max's shoulder.

"We's guna be ok Pup," he said back. Price whispered something to a couple of his guys and they walked off. "Ay Spot, I think deys guna try to block da exits," Spot turned to look and Darla frowned.

"What're we going to do Spot? They've got us cornered," she said worriedly. But Spot squared his jaw and started right towards Price at an angry stride. The other's followed but at a distance. When Spot finally reached Price he pushed him but didn't knock him over.

"Whatdya want wit us Price? Why is ya followin' us around for? We's here ta see da coicus and relax! Whydya wana mess wit us?" Spot had a fire in his eyes that even frightened Max. Price smirked a little and glared at Spot. They were toe to toe and both looked ready to explode at any minute.

"How bout you just lemme talk ta Max over dere for a few minutes an we can all-"

"You aint layin a hand on Max!" Race put his arm on Max's shoulder. "He's been through enough an he don't need to go through you an your big oafs," he jerked a thumb at some of the guys behind Price and they started forward. He held a hand out and stopped them.

"Why don't you go back to da o'phanage Race?" Price asked with venom in his voice. "Or did dey reject you too?" Race glared but didn't move forward.

"Listen Price!" his head jerked back to Spot who now spoke. "Jus leave us alone an we'll be on our way," there was silence as the two glared at each other, jaws squared, eyes ablaze. The others held there breath.

"You don't wana mess wit me Spot," Price whispered. "I'll meet you again, betta watch yourself," he raised the corner of his lip to look tough and Spot returned it with a smirk. Max and the others watched from a distance was Price stepped back and he left. The all sighed and rushed forward to Spot.

"We'd betta get back to our seats, Mush is prolly wonderin' where we is," they ran up the steps into the seats and quickly found the others.

"What took ya so long?" Mush asked angrily.

"We had a meetin' wit Price," Spot replied and sat down with Darla. Ralph was asking Jenna if she was ok and where they'd been and she answered the questions, clearly annoyed. Eventually she got him to calm down and they continued to watch the clowns on their unicycles.

"Did ya fight 'im off? What happened? Are you all ok?" Mush asked all sorts of questions and grabbed Max by the shoulders.

"Relax Mushy! We're all fine," Spot said and leaned back casually. "I jus told 'im to leave us alone an' he left," he was overly proud of himself at the moment and didn't hide it from the others.

"You's ok Pup?" Mush asked. Max nodded and bit his lip. "Race?" he nodded to.

Mush leaned back and put his arm back around Kristen. She smiled and scooted closer to him. Max watched the clowns and laughed then thought.

"Spot," he asked and Spot grunted, showing he was listening. "Why did Price wana talk to me?"

"He's jus lookin for anotha kid to put in his gang or whateva. But don't worry, he ain't guna get ya," Spot smiled and laughed as a clown fell of his unicycle. The kept watching and the next act came out. People on horses doing all sorts of weird and complicated tricks. Something black started floating around and became thicker. Race took a whiff and coughed. The black gas was smoke!

"You guys the tents on fire!" Race yelled and they all stood. It began streaming from all sides of the tent and to fill the tent.

"We's gotta get outta here!" Spot yelled and pulled them down the stairs which were quickly filling with people. Others screamed and stood to leave. There were so many people that the exits quickly filled up and people were squeezing through crowds to leave. The flames were now completely visible and burning the tent.

They reached the bottom of the steps and a pole fell from the rigging of the tent. It was burning and blocked their exit. By now everyone was out of their seats and panicked. Max felt two people grab his arms and pull him in separate directions. Mush and Jenna. Mush overpowered her and they all headed under the seats. They ran around flames and people, searching desperately for an exit.

"Look!" Jenna screamed. There was an exit but a couple of Price's guys were standing in front of it as if guarding people from leaving.

"We can't go that way!" Darla yelled and clung to Spot's arm.

"Oh yes we can!" Ralph yelled and charged forward. Spot, Race, Mush, Snipe, and Max followed. Ralph, bigger than the others, took out two of them and moved on to another. Mush held one while Spot punched him repeatedly. Snipe, Max, and Race pushed one to the ground and knocked him out. The girls rushed forward and joined them.

"More will be arriving soon! We gotta leave!" Mush yelled and everyone ran towards the gates. The gates were closing. Why? People couldn't leave! Policemen, Carnies, and people from the crowd swarmed around the place. Everyone was yelling and screaming.

"We can't leave! They closed the gates!" Race screamed. "Stupid! Wait till I get my-"

"Nobody cares right now Race! Let's hop the fence!" Spot suggested.

"But we're wearing-"

"Would you rather become dirty or dead, Darla?" Jenna asked over-politely, adding a sarcastic smile. Darla glared at her and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"We're fine then? Good! Let's go!" they ran to the fence and dodged an officer. The began climbing and helped the girls over, being careful not to look up their dresses. Spot and Race pushed Darla up and she climbed slowly. Mush put his hands together and Kristen was hoisted up. The instant she grabbed the top she fell over the other side and tore her dress.

Max and Snipe went to help Jenna but got a warning glare from Ralph.

"I'm fine thanks," she said and climbed the fence expertly before dropping gracefully onto the other side. The others scrambled up the fence quickly and began hopping over.

"Hey kid! Halt in the name of the law!" a cop was rushing towards the fence. They hoisted themselves up faster but he grabbed Snipe's ankle.

"Snipe!" Max yelled. Snipe growled and kicked the guy in the face. He let go and stumbled back. This gave Snipe just enough time to drop to the other side and land on his side. Race helped him up and they ran down the road, laughing.

"Well that was fun!" Spot said loudly. After they got five blocks away and took some alleys they began walking.

"Yeah it was," Kristen agreed.

"Thanks for inviting me Max," Jenna smiled and Max blushed. She slipped her hand into his and he smiled too.

"I'm glad we went, thanks for tellin' me bout dis Snipe," Mush said and rustled Snipes hair.

"See da way I kicked dat cop in da face?" Snipe asked and the others laughed loudly.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then Spot?" Darla asked and he nodded. She hugged him and went up the stairs to her apartment. Mush walked Kristen home a few blocks down and kissed her good-bye. She lived in another apartment.

"Will you walk me home Max?" Jenna asked. He looked to Mush or Race for acknowledgement. Mush nodded and smiled.

"Sure," he answered quietly.

"Ay Race, wana head back with me?" Spot asked with a yawn.

"Yeah I'll go,"

"Can I come too?" Snipe asked and Spot nodded. They started off down one road and waved the others good-bye.

"I'll stick with you guys," Mush said and followed them down another street. He stayed behind Jenna and Max along with Ralph. They were silent the next four blocks. Finally they arrived at a house that seemed very big. Only a rich person could live here. It was Jenna's house. Max tried not to gape and Mush did the same.

"Well this is good-bye then," Jenna turned to Max as they reached the outer gate.

"Yeah…I guess," he whispered in reply.

"Max," he looked up and into her shimmering green eyes. He was only ten but he knew that this was what love must feel like. "I don't think I'm going to be able to go out anymore before I leave. I don't know when I'll ever see you again or if I will," she frowned.

"It'll be ok," Max looked at Mush and Ralph leaning against a fence a few yards away talking about something else. "We'll see each other again, I promise," she smiled and a tear escaped her eye.

"I want you to know that tonight was the most fun I've had in years," they both smiled and she sighed. "Thank you Max," there was a small silence as they leaned closer and closed their eyes. Max felt a warmth run through him as his lips touched hers. It lasted for just a second but it felt amazing. Jenna pulled back.

"Good-bye Max," she wiped her eyes and opened the gate. He held her hand through the bars and squeezed it.

"Good-bye Jenna," he whispered back. The gate closed and Ralph and Jenna walked up to their house. Mush and Max started back towards the lodging house. Max looked at Mush who was looking at him and smiling.

"What?" he asked shyly.

"I saw what happened," Mush laughed. Max blushed.

"Nothing happened," he answered defensively.

"Sure it did, ya kissed Jenna. Me and Ralph watched ya two snogg," Mush laughed and Max went dark red, ears burning. "It's fine Pup, ya like 'er. I understand…" there was silence and Mush kept that same smile on his face.

"Mush?" Max whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I aint never guna see Jenna again," Max hung his head. Mush looked over at him with a questioning look. "She's gotta go back ta school an' after dat she's guna move to another state," there was silence as they continued walking.

"You'll be ok Pup, she's just a goil," Max shrugged. They arrived at the lodging house and entered quietly. Spot, Race, and Snipe were already asleep. Max lay down in between Mush and Race's bunks and looked up at Mush. He figured Mush was right about Jenna. They'd just met two days ago and now she had to leave. That's just how life was for people like him. Poor people. That's what the scabs called them sometimes.

"Thanks for takin' me in Mush," Max whispered and Mush yawned.

"No problem kid,"


	7. Note

Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have so much homework and sports! I'm so busy but I'm working on the next chapter now. My Word Processor doesn't work so I can't type it out now but I'm using a friends computer. Be prepared for an update tomorrow or Monday. 


End file.
